Lille Barro
Summary Lille Barro (リジェ・バロ, Rije Baro) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "X" - "The X-Axis", as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シャトズスタフェル), Shatozusutaferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | Low 6-B Name: Lille Barro Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Schutzstaffel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Reishi Manipulation, Expert Marksmanship, effortless penetration with The X-Axis, spiritual awareness, etc. Attack Potency: Large City Level+ (was able to easily destroy the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace with a single shot each)| Large City Level+, possibly higher (The X-Axis ignores conventional durability) | Small Country Level via power-scaling Speed: Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Durability: Superhuman | Superhuman Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several miles with his Reishi Rifle Standard Equipment: Reishi Rifle Intelligence: High, as he is rather pragmatic in killing targets efficiently and aim at the ideal weak points of his targets' bodies, even while they are falling, prefers to take out the weaker targets and be in faraway places to snipe the most effective targets, while being virtually impossible to find normally. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The X-Axis (万物貫通 (ジ・イクサクシス), Ji Ikusakushisu; Japanese for "Piercing Everything"): Lille's rifle can pierce anything he fires at with perfect accuracy. When Lille fires, the rifle does not release a bullet. Rather, it simply pierces everything between the muzzle and the target, leaving its power unable to be blocked by any barriers as a result. The X-Axis activates when Lille opens his left eye, not only allowing him to pierce through anything, but he also become intangible to the attacks of others during this moment. If Lille is made to open his eye 3 times in a single battle, he is permitted to keep it open for the rest of the Battle. *'Third Eye:' When Lille Barro is cut by an opponent, he can activate this power by opening his left eye during this process no weapon in the world can pierce or damage him as his body is fused with his ability The X-axis. Weapons can only go through his body for a short period of time. It also allows Lille's rifle to pierce through whatever he shoots and renders his body intangible. If he opens his eyes three times in a row during battle, he is permitted to keep them open for the entire battle. Spirit Weapon Diagram: Lille's favored weapon manifests in the form of a large black rifle that he carries on his back underneath his cloak. Its forestock is mostly covered in white fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions that stabilize the rifle against Lille's shoulder and torso. His Diagram can reconstruct on command as many times as X-axis wants, if it is destroyed or damaged. * Heilig Pfeil: Lille can fire bullet-shaped Heilig Pfeil from his rifle. They are powerful enough to destroy the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace with a single shot each. Kirio Hikifune notes that they possess such power due to being composed of highly compressed Reishi. However, they can still be split and deflected if cut by a sufficiently sharp blade. Quincy: Vollständig When Lille activates his Quincy: Vollständig, a large Quincy Zeichen ending in fleur-de-lis forms in the air, centered around his left eye. Lille's Quincy: Vollständig takes the form of a large white priestly robe with several holes and eight wings with three holes each covering Lille, who himself gains white lines crossing his eyes. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Note: As of recent events, a majority of his abilities remain unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Quincy Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Chi Users Category:Hax